villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shabadaba
Shabadaba (in Japanese: シャバダバ, Shabadaba) is the main antagonist in the Naruto film Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. He was a minister who worked for Kakeru Tsuki (the former leader) until he led a coup against him to become the ruler of the country. Throughout the film, he wanted to kill Michiro Tsuki and his son Hikaru Tsuki so that he can eliminate Kakeru Tsuki's bloodline so that he can fully become king. He was voiced by Umeji Sasaki in the Japanese version, and by Terrence Stone in the English dubbed version. Personality Shabadaba was a selfish and greedy man who only cared about gaining wealth and prestige only for himself. Shabadaba held a dismissive attitude towards the poor and did not care helping them but instead cared about keeping money to himself. He held a strong disdain for Kakeru Tsuki when he attempted to help the poor people in the country and decided to start a coup to kill him and usurp the title of king. Shabadaba also had a homicidal mentality when he desperately tried to kill Michiro and Hikaru so that he could eliminate Kakeru's bloodline from the country. Shabadaba is also patient with his sadism by how he sat and waited to see Michiro Tsuki fall and get hanged. He preferred to mock and insult Michiru and speak down on his father, Kakeru, for his generosity. Shabadaba admits to Michiro that he only cares about money and that the condition of the poor people does not bother him. Shabadaba is not tolerant of his men who does not listen to him like Ishidate by how he yelled at him to kill Michiro and to ignore Naruto. Biography When Kakeru Tsuki was king of the Land of Moon, Shabadaba worked in his palace. Shabadaba decided to betray Kakeru when the latter began to speak about his philosophies and his ideas of helping the poor and downtrodden in the kingdom. Shabadaba hired Ishidate, Kongo, and Karenbana to help him start a coup along with many of the men who already worked for the king. Shabadaba's force managed to push away Kakeru's force and resulted in Kakeru's death. After returning from a journey with his son, Hikaru, Michiro came to the palace and asked about his father. Shabadaba told him that he killed him and commanded his men to kill Michiro and his son. The leaf ninja and the Korega (the man who served Kakeru) protected Michiro and his son and escaped from his castle. Angry that they got away, Shabadaba sent Ishidate, Kongo, and Karenbana to capture Michiro for him. Later, after having the captured Michiro brought to him, Shabadaba ranted to Michiro about how he did not like his father's ideology and generosity. He told him that he wanted to have as much money as he can to himself. He ordered his men to tie up and blindfold Michiro and have him walk on a wooden plank with a noose around his neck so that he can witness Michiro hang. Shabadaba waited to see Michiro hang for his amusement until the leaf ninja and the insurrection forces infiltrated his palace disguised as a circus performance. When they began their attack, Shabadaba ordered his men to take care of the problem. As chaos ensues, Shabadaba continued to watch Michiro until the wooden plank the latter stood on snapped and hanged him for a couple seconds. Hikaru saved his father in time by shooting the rope he was hanged on with his bow and arrow. After regaining his breath, an angry Michiro tried to go after Shabadaba. Shabadaba ran away from Michiro for fear of his safety until he ran to Ishidate's side after the latter attacked Naruto. Frustrated at what happened, Shabadaba ordered Ishidate to kill Michiro. Shabadaba reminded Ishidate to ignore Naruto and to focus on killing Michiro. However, an enraged Ishidate ended up petrifying Shabadaba by accident. Soon afterwards, Naruto and Michiro charged at Ishidate with Naruto's crescent moon rasengan thrusting the rasengan at Ishidate resulting in a blast that killed him and Shabadaba. Navigation de:Shabadaba Category:Aristocrats Category:Naruto Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Monarchs Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Wealthy